theforgottenwarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Medicine Cat Guide
Juniper Berries: '''Juniper berries are little blue berries from a juniper bush. They have a terrible taste. Juniper berries are for stomach aches and coughs. You chew them, then swallow, and soon after, you will feel much better. '''Broom: '''Broom is a good herb for broken limbs and for deep wounds. You chew broom up into a poultice then spit it onto the wound. This poultice will burn, but the result is good. '''Marigold Leaves: '''Marigold Leaves are good for infected wounds. If the wound is highly infected or just to keep safe, chew it up into a paste and rup in onto the infected wound. This poultice will also burn. '''Chervil Root: '''Chervil Root is for bellyaches/pains. The cat will need to chew throughly then swallow to make the pain go away. '''Chervil Leaves: '''Chervil Leaves are also for infected wounds and for preventing them. First you chew it up into a paste and then press and rub in into the wound. This, of course, will sting. '''Burdock Root: '''Burdock root is for rat bites or infected wounds. You chew this up then press it onto the wound, it will sting slightly. '''Alder Bark: '''Alder Bark is for toothaches. You strip it off an Alder tree and eat it. '''Yarrow: '''Yarrow is used to make cats vomit. You should only give this to cats who have eaten something posionous. When a cat is sick you could also use Yarrow to make it vomit up the sickness but only sometimes. '''Feverfew: '''Feverfew is a herb that helps chills, fevers, and coughs. You have to eat this herb to feel better. It has a bitter smell and tatse. '''Lavender: '''Lavender is also a herb that helps chills, fevers, and coughs. You have to eat this herb as well. It has a sweet smell and has light green leaves. '''Catnip/Catmint: '''Catnip and Catmint are used for Whitecough, Greencough, and Blackcough. This herb has soft leaves and an irresistible smell and taste. '''Goldenrod Poultice: '''Goldenrod Poultice is for aching joints. You rub the paste onto the spot that hurts. '''Poppy Seeds: '''Poppy seeds is one of the basic rememdies. Poppy seeds ease the pain and sooth the heart. You simply eat this herb, but do not overdose. This helps you sleep. '''Mouse Bile: '''Mouse Bile is bile from a mouse. You have to press it on ticks so that they fall off, do not eat! You carry it when you wrap it in a leaf. You will definately want to wash your paws in a stream after. '''Ragwort Leaves and Juniper Berries Poultice: '''You mix together Ragwort Leaves and Juniper Berries to make a poultice for aching joints. You simply rub it on the area of pain. Don't eat. '''Chamomile: '''You eat this simple herb to soothe your heart. It tastes good and is best used on a cat in distress. '''Traveling herbs: '''One type of herb is to give strength, another one is to make you not feel hungry, you should eat a large meal before you start your journey. '''Cobwebs: '''Cobwebs are the most common rememdy. They are used to stop bleeding, simply press onto wound. '''Horsetail: '''Horsetail juice is for infected wounds. You apply the juice directly onto the wound, it will sting slighty. '''C'''oltsfoot: '''Coltsfoot helps with breathing, eat. '''Watermint: '''Watermint is the best cure for bellyaches. You should eat it to feel better, it also tastes good. '''Comfrey: '''Comfrey is a small dark green leaved plant with flowers. It helps to heal injuries and broken bones. '''Celadine: '''Celandine is good for irritated eyes. You need to eat it. '''Deathberries: '''Will kill any cat without medical treatment right away. If a cat eats it, scoop the excess berries out of their mouth and feed them yarrow. They will survive but will be sick for a couple days. '''Nightshade: '''Dark purple berries, same effect as Deathberries. '''Stinging Nettle: '''Only part is poisionous. It has sharp nettles that will snag fur and itch terribly if it breaks the skin. Remove carefully with teeth. '''Poison Oak and Ivy: '''Causes really itchy rashes.